


Amazing Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being hurt sucks, especially when it is witch related, but luckily you have a host of people who care about you and are happy to help you on your healing path.





	Amazing Friends

“I hate this.”  You growled as Sam carried you down the bunker stairs. 

 

“I’m sorry, Y/N.  Hopefully it’s temporary.”  Sam said.

 

“Hopefully?!” 

 

“I’m sure!  I’m sure it will be temporary.”  He corrected quickly. 

 

This was going to be you for a while.  One stupid witch.  One stupid curse…and you couldn’t walk.  Couldn’t wiggle your toes…nothing.

 

Sam set you down in your bed and helped you get comfortable.  “Do you need anything?”  He asked quickly.

 

“No, I’m okay…well…maybe a snack?”

 

Sam chuckled.  “Yea, I got it.”

 

000

 

Well, if there were an upside to this ordeal, you just found it.  Ever since the boys brought you back, they had waited on you hand and foot.  Dean made your favorite meal for lunch, his famous homemade, cheese-stuffed burgers with homemade fries.  It was to die for.  He even put a little ‘get well soon’ message in ketchup on the bun. 

 

“You are such a dork…thank you.”  You said with a smile when he dropped it off. 

 

Sam had been in to check on you often, bringing you a drink when you needed it, helping you set up a Netflix account in your room.  He even brought in some lore books and told you about a hunt they were looking in on, just so you would feel included.  He was sweet like that.

 

It had been about twenty-four hours, the first whole day of your witch induced paralysis, and there was still no change.  In the back of your mind, you were beginning to worry about it being permanent, but Sam assured you over and over again that the spell that was used would go away on its own.  It would take anywhere from three days to three weeks.  You were praying to every angel and god you knew that it would be three days…please not three weeks.

 

It was actually a prayer that landed you with one of your favorite angels…Gabriel. 

 

“Sweet cheeks, what happened?”  You told your friend about the witches curse, how you were holding up.  Gabriel tried to break it, but it was too complex.  “There’s about a fifty-fifty chance I could make it permanent…” 

 

“Let’s not do it then!”  You said as you gave him a playful shove.  “Thanks for stopping in.  I’m going a little stir crazy here…”  You told him softly.

 

“Well, I’ll keep you company for a bit.”  He answered quickly, snapping up your favorite snacks.  “Besides…need your help to think of some just desserts.”  He gave you a wink before laying across the bed, putting his head in your lap.  “So….we have three choices.  One, a business man stealing money from his workers.  Two, a researcher doing illegal research on animals.  And three, douche bag witch who hurts my friends.”

 

“I vote three!”  You said quickly with a laugh.  You could always count on Gabriel for a laugh.

 

000

 

“I can help!” 

 

“You can’t walk.”  Dean deadpanned. 

 

“Y/n.  We will be back soon.  Cas is going to stay with you, Gabriel said he would stop in when he could…you’re in good hands.”  Sam defended as he slowly stepped out of your room. 

 

“Brutus!”  Your mumbled under your breath at Sam, shooting him a look.  “I wouldn’t have left you behind…”  You gave him sad eyes, those eyes you knew the Winchesters couldn’t resist.

 

“Uh…”  Sam gulped but was then pulled out of the doorway.

 

“Stay strong, dude!”  Dean gave his brother a little push and then smiled at you.  “Be nice to Cas!”  And with a quick shut of the door, you were alone with the angel.

 

You sighed as you looked at Cas.  “Sorry you got stuck here babysitting.” 

 

Cas tilted his head a bit further than usual as his eyes narrowed.  “I will not be sitting on any small children, Y/n.” 

 

000

 

“Cas…I just need you to carry me into the bathroom, set me down, and leave.”  You explained again as Cas carried you down the hallway to the bathroom.  God, was this awkward. 

 

“But I was under strict orders to not leave your side.”  You groaned again as Cas set you down on the toilet. 

 

“Just…wait outside.” 

 

“I will not leave your side, you could get hurt.” 

 

You ground your teeth as you huffed out a breath.  This was beyond embarrassing.  Bad enough you couldn’t walk and had to be carried everywhere, but not Cas insisted on staying next to you while you used the restroom…no, not happening.

 

“Gabriel…if you can hear this…SOS!”  You waited a few moments before looking at Cas.  “Fine…Uh…Lucifer?”  You called out this time.  You just needed someone to get Cas the hell out of the bathroom, for like five minutes…and you would be golden.  But there was no response.

 

“Calling others to your aid is pointless.  I will not leave your side.” 

 

Oh…that was a challenge if ever you heard one.  You glared at the angel before smirking.  “I pray to Chuck on high…I have a bit of situation here.”  Castiel’s eyes went wide when he heard his father’s voice behind him.

 

“Is there a problem…oh…”  Chuck gave you a sad look and nodded.  “We will give you a minute.”

 

“I was instructed not to leave her side.”  Castiel argued as he fought with his father’s hold on his arm as Chuck manhandled him out of the bathroom.  You let out a happy sigh as you saw the door shut, and then heard it lock, keeping Castiel from re-entering.  Wow…it literally took God to get a moments peace…

 

000

 

“Here, this should warm you up.”  Chuck said as he handed you a cup of hot chocolate, before sitting down on the chair next to you.  After the whole bathroom incident, Chuck figured it was best to stick around, so you, he, and Castiel decided to watch some movies. 

 

About halfway through, a flutter of wings brought in some more friendly faces, until you had a small little party going on in the bunker.  One human, one demon (Crowley, who only stayed for about ten minutes, as per the Winchester’s request), three angels (Castiel, Gabriel, and Lucifer), and Chuck. 

 

“I can’t believe you picked this movie.”  You said in a bit of shock as Lucifer gave you a grin.

 

“Just because I’m the devil doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy certain things.”  He said softly as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder.

 

“Yea…but…you picked Frozen.”  You said with a chuckle.  The devil chose to watch Frozen, the boys would never believe you. 

 

“Hey, Luci?”  Gabriel said with a big smile on his face as the music started up for the first song.

 

“What, Gabriel?”

 

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”  He sang cheerfully, sending you into a fit of laughter.  “Come on let’s go and play…” 

 

000

 

The Winchesters arrived back a few days later.  They had called every night to check on you, but there was no change yet.  You were starting to get some feeling back, which meant it would be a gradual fix, but other than wiggling your toes, you still weren’t walking.  But that was okay…you had some amazing friends to help you. 

 

And the Winchesters saw this first hand when they walked into your room to find you curled up into Chuck.  Castiel sat next to you on the bed while Gabriel and Lucifer were looking through some DVD’s, trying to pick out the next one.

 

“You picked the last one.” 

 

“No I didn’t!” 

 

“Why don’t we let Y/n pick?”  Lucifer finally stated, glaring down at his little brother. 

 

“You are only saying that because she will side with you and pick another Disney movie.”  Gabriel huffed out.

 

Lucifer gave him a look.  “You mean to say you think I do not worry over our friend’s well-being?”

 

“Boys…”  Chuck said in warning, using his ‘dad’ voice. 

 

You couldn’t help but smile at the exchange.  “Why don’t we let Cas pick?”  You tossed out. 

 

“I am not watching another porno!”  Lucifer shot back.  “It was bad enough we got about ten minutes into the other one.” 

 

“You’re just jealous cause there was a hot guy in it.”  Gabriel said with a smile.  Cas had unknowingly picked Casa Erotica…the one with Gabriel in it.

 

“I’ve seen hotter.”  You shot out, making Chuck bark out a laugh.

 

“Hey!” 

 

“Uh…so you are doing alright?”  Sam asked with a shocked look on his face. 

 

“Yea.”  You gave both boys a big smile as they walked in.  “How was the hunt?” 

 

000

 

You all discussed the hunt and movie choices and heaven and hell.  It was the first time that all these people had been in the same room without a serious argument, you realized.  It was so strange.  The angels were sitting at the foot of the bed, on the floor, with their eyes trained on the television like small children as the movie played on.  Every few moments one of them would make a comment, but they were pretty much zoned out now. 

 

Sam and Dean had passed out.  Sam had his head thrown back as he stretched out from the chair, his feet propped up on your bed. Dean was tucked away on the edge of your bed, he was the first one to pass out…which also meant he had some…doodles on his face, thanks to Sam and Gabriel and Lucifer. 

 

“You should be able to walk again tomorrow, the day after at the latest.”  Chuck said as he shifted out from beside you, stepping away from the bed.  “I have to get back to heaven.” 

 

“Thanks for everything, Chuck.  It means the world to me.”  You said softly. 

 

Chuck nodded and gave you a smile.  “Keep them in line.”  He said with a wink, pointing over to the angels. 

 

“Will do, boss man.  Thanks.” 

 

And Chuck was right, by the end of the next day, you were able to walk again.  And even though it was a huge pain in the ass, a huge weakness, you were glad that witch put the spell on you, because it reminded you just how amazing your life was, and how great of friends you have, and you wouldn’t trade them for the world.  


End file.
